1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented method, system and program product for reviewing a message associated with computer program code. Specifically, the present invention provides uniformity in messages that exist to support computer program code.
2. Related Art
As computers continue to become more integrated in everyday life, computer software continues to become more sophisticated. For example, today a computer user can prepare a tax return, pay bills, purchase goods or services, etc., from the comport of his/her personal computer. Such convenience is provided by various software packages. To this extent, computer program developers are constantly working to improve existing products, or introduce new products to the market.
In developing computer program code, a developer will usually include certain “messages” designed to support the product for the end-user. Typical messages that can be provided include error messages, warning messages and information messages. Although each of these messages serves a different purpose, they are usually necessary to fully support the program code being developed. Unfortunately, there is currently no uniformity in providing such messages. For example, a message for a particular purpose generated by developer “A” might include one line of text, while the same message generated by developer “B” might include four lines of text. Still yet, different developers might utilize different terminology or definitions when generating messages. This could be especially problematic when a single product is developed by multiple developers. Accordingly, there is currently no way to accurately predict the length or content of most messages.
As a result of this predicament, program integrated information (PII) counts are usually inaccurate and highly inflated to try to accommodate some unknown number. This raises various concerns since translation between languages is often necessary for a program. Specifically, it is common for a software product to be made available in multiple countries/regions of the world. As such, lingual translation of interfaces, messages and the like is necessary. The longer the messages that are utilized to support a program, the greater the translation costs. Thus, with no real control or uniformity over message development, translation costs for a program can be substantial and unpredictable.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a computer-implemented method, system and program product for reviewing a message associated with computer program code. Specifically, a need exists for a system that can be configured for a particular review standard. A further need exists for a message to be reviewed for errors based on the review standard. Still yet, a need exists to clearly present any errors detected during the review process, and provide an opportunity to address the errors.